Vice President
The Senior Vice President of Sales, commonly abbreviated as the V.P., is the boss of the Sellbots. He resisdes in Sellbot Towers in Sellbot Headquarters. Appearance The VP is a boss cog, with binocular-like eyes, large teeth, and two faces. He wears a violet Sellbot suit with a white collar underneath. He has a yellow and green light bulb on his head. The VP sits on a gear-shaped podium that retracts and resembles a tank, and moves using silver tracks on the bottom of the podium. Attacks *'Throw Gears - '''The VP will look at the targeted toon and hurl multiple gears to the toon. Being hit by the gears will deduct 3 laff points. They can be avoided by jumping or moving out of the way. *[[Gear Shower|'Gear Shower']] - The VP will twirl around, causing a shower of gears to hit the toons. Being hit by the shower will deduct 3 laff points. *'Jump '- The VP will jump, which will deduct 10 laff points. This can be avoided by jumping. *'Undercarriage Gears - Gears will fly out from his undercarriage, which will deduct 2 laff points. This can be avoided by jumping or moving out of the way, but jumping makes a toon unable to hurl pies into the undercarriage well. *Swipe - The VP will sit down and swipe at the toon nearby, deducting 5 laff points. This happens when a toon runs into the VP. *Bump' - When a toon bumps into the VP, they lose a laff point. During the pie battle, it may activate Swipe. Whole Cream Pie A Whole Cream Pie is used to defeat the Vice President. A toon can obtain pies from the caged shopkeeper. To throw one, press the delete key, insert key or the pie button at the top of the screen. On a Mac, press the FORWARD DELETE key. Instead of buying these from Goofy's Gag Shop, a toon can get them for free from the captive shopkeeper. A toon will have unlimited Whole Cream Pies after you get them from the shopkeeper. A pie must hit the Vice President above his treads while he is distracted by toons. Then he will be stunned and toons will be able to damage him. Toons will be able to throw pies at each other giving the targeted toon 1 laff point. Battle The VP will fall off the towers and be defeated. Then the toon will be able to collect reward and be automatically teleported back to Daisy Gardens. Their reward consists of gag points, and the toon that a toon saved can help them in battle if they need him/her. See the SOS toon article for more details. Phrases ''Introduction *You are hereby promoted to full-fledged Sellbots. Congratulations! Go! And make that sale! Discovering toons in disguise *Huh? Toons! In disguise! *Attack!! Trivia *The V.P. is the only cog boss that does not say something when he is defeated. *The V.P. battle is the only boss battle that doesn't take place inside, but the lobby is inside the towers. *When the V.P. jumps, he starts moving forward making the battle longer. *The V.P. and the Chief Justice are the only cogs without a health meter. *In August 2010, the doodles from the Daisy Gardens pet shop chewed the wires in Sellbot Towers, beginning Operation: Storm Sellbot, allowing any toon to combat the Vice President, even if they did not possess a cog suit. *The V.P. is the only boss without the word "chief" in its name. *The big crater in the middle of the Sellbot HQ courtyard might be from the VP falling from Sellbot Towers over and over again. *If the swipe is activated right after the V.P. is stunned, the cream pies do not affect the V.P. *The V.P. is the only boss cog that can be seen on the Toontown Website. *The VP and the CFO are the only bosses who does not talk while they attack *You earn Sellbot Suit parts by going in the Factory and defeating the Factory Foreman. You have to do this 10 times See Also *Sellbot Towers *Sellbot HQ Gallery Category:Cogs Category:Sellbots Category:Boss Category:Special cogs Category:Sellbot HQ Category:No level cogs Category:VP